(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the Gelatine Recovery Device which recovers gelatine gelatin by scraping a mold release agent off from gelatine sheets with punched holes, which yields in production of soft capsules.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In fields of medicament, foodstuffs and cosmetics, a big amount of gelatine sheets having punched holes yields in the process of encapsulating medicament, etc. into gelatine capsules. This processing of soft capsules is to punch capsules out, inserting medicament, etc. between gelatine sheets coated on both sides with a mold release agent. Gelatine sheets with many punched holes yields in the process are made by applying pressure to stick two pieces of gelatine films together. The amount of gelatine sheets with punched holes is up to about 50 wt. % of an initial gelatine sheet.
So far, proposition of how to recover gelatine from gelatine sheets with punched holes for recycling purpose had been made. It was necessary to peel two sticked sheets off to remove a mold release agent inserted in the middle layer of gelatine sheets with punched holes. The conventional way was to strip a mold release agent in the middle layer by properly swelling gelatine sheets with water and then cutting them.
And conventional gelatine recovery devices used a crushing apparatus. Gelatine sheets with punched holes mixed with water were delivered to a crushing apparatus, crushed into the size of approx. 1 mm2 peeling two sticked sheets off by swelling action. Mold release agent stuck onto the surface was separated by turn-cutting or frictionizing. Then, to recover gelatine, liquid after completing crushing operation was filtrated, and separated into water and mold release agent letting filtrate lie calmly at a certain period. There were two kinds of crushing apparatuses, and either roll-rotating or handmill type was used, but it required water approx. 10 l/min. for 10 kg of gelatine sheets with punched holes cut in a piece of approx. 10 cm2 in order to complete the said separation.